1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly to anti-theft devices mounted on the steering column of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been employed in the past to prevent the theft or unauthorized use of a vehicle. Some of the devices are designed to deny unauthorized access to the interior of the vehicle, whereas others are designed to deny access to the ignition system or other components of the vehicle contained within a vehicle steering column. This application is directed towards the latter type of device. For the purposes of this application, the "vehicle" shall mean automobile, truck, boat, plane, tractor, construction equipment or any other like apparatus incorporating a steering column. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,612; 4,008,589: 4,104,894; and 4,167,222 are examples of conventional anti-theft devices designed to protect a vehicle steering column. Generally existing designs require protective coverings to be mounted on the steering column to prevent a thief from removing the cover from the steering column and by-passing the ignition switch of the vehicle by short circuiting the ignition system.
However, such conventional devices are difficult to install on the steering column, as the steering column is frequently located in a constricted position within the vehicle. Further, existing designs are not completely successful in denying access to the steering column.
Therefore, it is a principal feature and advantage of this invention to provide an improved vehicle anti-theft device.
It is another feature and advantage of this invention to provide an improved anti-theft device that is easy to install on a vehicle's steering column.